Emotionally Yours
by schneidahhh
Summary: Jack and Chloe are trying to come to terms with their feelings for each other while attempting to stop a new terror plot. But tragedy strikes Chloe is taken by the terrorists. Post Season 5
1. Prologue

**TITLE: Emotionally Yours**

**Summary: Jack and Chloe are trying to come to terms with their feelings for each other while working on a new case. But tragedy strikes when Jack & Chloe are taken by the terrorists. **

**Pairings: Jack/Chloe**

**Timeline: Post Season 5 (Jack was never taken by the Chinese)**

Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian. Colleagues and friends. They had worked together for 3 years. They were the closest friends at CTU; no one would argue that. They had some kind of special bond that no one could really understand.

Chloe admired Jack's bravery. He had saved the world more times than she could count, always risking his job, and his life. And when there was more trouble, he would always be there. He never let other people down.

Jack admired Chloe's loyalty. When he was out in the field, and needed something covert done, he would call Chloe. Not Edgar, not Morris, not even Bill Buchanan. He called Chloe. Always Chloe. He could trust her with anything. All the times he had her risk her job for him, but she never refused to help him out.

When Chloe had first arrived at CTU, not many people had taken to well to her. She was sarcastic, blunt, and her new coworkers didn't find that becoming. But when Jack first saw her, and talked to her, he knew that there was something special about her. Something that many people didn't take the time to see. He was determined to break down the wall of sarcasm that she had built around herself as a defense mechanism.

And he did. He would ask for help. She would help him. They were loyal to one another. And they understood one another. They had both lost so much, but they had helped each other get through it. They called themselves "friends" but deep down they both felt much more, but neither one would ever admit it.

But Jack was going to tell her how he felt. Well, he would eventually. Although he knew Chloe better than she knew herself, there was no telling how she would react if Jack told her his true feelings. So he decided to wait for a little longer, and maybe let things happen gradually first.

Even if they couldn't admit it to each other, they could admit it to themselves. They were in love with each other.


	2. Nowhere Else

**Wow! I didn't think I'd get any reviews, and not that fast! **

**Thanks!**

**It really makes me want to write more!!**

**And just so people aren't confused, Stan is a character I made up. He's not real. :)**

Jack Bauer woke up early Wednesday morning. So early, it was practically still Tuesday night. He left his bedroom, took a shower and got dressed. It was just another ordinary day. But then again, don't most days ordinary anyways?

He never had slept much. Especially after the past few years. He would go to sleep late, and wake up early. Most people couldn't function on the amount of sleep he did. But he could. It just made him more amazing. He knew he didn't have to be in at CTU for another couple of hours, so he looked around his apartment to pass the time.

He decided to watch TV for awhile. He picked up the remote control, and was about to press the power button, when he heard his cell phone. Over the years, he's learned to hate middle-of-the-night phone calls. Nothing ever good came from them. Especially when you were Jack Bauer.

He went over to his dresser, where he had left his phone last night, and glanced at the caller ID. It was Bill Buchanan. It was confirmed now. It was bad news. Bill wouldn't call at 3 in the morning for a social call. He quickly answered it.

"Jack, we need you here," said Bill.

"What's going on Bill?" asked Jack, who was already on his way out the door.

"Stan's dead," said Bill, grimly.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"What? How?" asked Jack, more angry than sad.

Stan had been a good friend of Jack's. They had worked at CTU for years. They were like brothers. Then came the day when Stan announced his resignation. It was a shock that no one had seen coming.

Jack had talked to him about it. Stan told him that he couldn't keep working at CTU. It was too dangerous, and he needed to be there for his family. His wife, Nancy and twin girls, Amanda and Lisa. They were 5. Working at CTU meant he was rarely home, and a lot of the time was in danger. He hated to leave, but his family was more important.

And Jack had understood. There was no big goodbye party. He left that day as if he would be back the next.

They kept in touch over the years. Stan would send pictures of his family, and would even have him over for holidays. Leaving CTU hadn't changed their relationship at all. And Jack was thankful for that.

While Jack was thinking of all this, Bill was explaining to him what happened. Snapping back to reality, Jack said, "Bill, I'm on my way."

Jack was in his car, and made it to CTU quickly. After all, there wasn't much traffic at that hour.

He walked into CTU and saw everyone was there. Jack was confused. Why were there so many people there? They should be home sleeping.

Jack spotted Bill, and ran over.

"Bill, what is everyone doing here?" he asked.

"Weren't you listening to me on the phone, Jack?" asked Bill.

Jack looked at Bill and said, "I was a little distracted." Bill nodded in understanding, "So, what's going on?"

Bill walked into his office, and Jack followed.

"Jack, we believe Stan was killed by a German terrorist group," said Bill.

"Bill, what are you talking about?" asked Jack confused.

"Nancy said she heard them speaking German to him."

"Nancy heard them?" asked Jack stunned, "How?"

"They went to his house. Nancy and the girls were there," said Bill, not able to look at Jack.

"Where are they now?" asked Jack calmly.

"They're down in medical," Bill paused when he saw Jack look alarmed, "No, Jack it's nothing like that. But the girls were tired, and she wanted a safe place for them."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. That's good," he said, trying to assure himself, "So what's everyone doing now?"

"I'm having Chloe pull up a satellite image, to see if we can maybe find a lead that way," said Bill, "It should help with something."

Jack nodded, and with that left Bill's office and went on a search to go find Chloe. He saw her from across the office, sitting at her computer, staring at it. He walked over to her and she looked up, giving him her famous glare.

When she saw it was Jack, she stopped. She got up from her chair and walked around the front of the station. She didn't really know what to say to him in this situation. Just because they were friends, it didn't mean that she knew what to say to him all the time. Sometimes she was just the same old awkward Chloe, who didn't know how to talk to people.

"You know what I hate?" asked Chloe.

"What?" asked Jack looking into her eyes.

"When people ask you if you're okay when you obviously aren't," she said.

Jack couldn't help but smile, and he gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're here O'Brian," he said. She laughed at hearing him call her by her last name. She wasn't sure why, but she did.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she said simply. And he knew it was true.

Breaking up their hug, Jack looked at her again. But this was a serious face. A work-mode face.

"Show me what you've got so far," he said to her.

So he followed Chloe back around the other side of the station, and they both sat down, and she started to explain what she had found so far.


	3. Killed

**Alright everyone! So sorry for the long delay!! I've been busy with school (almost finished though!) and haven't had much time to update at all! But now I'm back, so here's the next chapter! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Now, with both of them behind the computer station, Chloe started to explain what she had found.

She pulled up an image, that looked like a security camera, except it showed the outside of Stan's house.

"What is that?" asked Jack.

"It's a surveillance video of the exterior of Stan Haverill's home," replied Chole.

"How did you get that?" asked Jack, surprised. He couldn't believe that a satellite just happened to capture what had gone on at the Haverill home. Judging by the look on Jack's face, Chloe knew what he was thinking.

"He installed a surveillance camera outside of his home, after leaving CTU," she told him, looking back to the screen, "In case you couldn't tell, he was a little paranoid."

This made sense to Jack. Stan's first interest had always been his family, and their safety. He put in the camera so he would be warned ahead of time of danger.

He felt terrible that Stan had been killed, but he was thankful his family was alright. And Jack knew that Stan wouldn't want him to be moping around feeling sorry for him. He would want him to get the people that were behind this. And he would.

But he needed more information first, so he turned his attention back to Chloe and the video.

"So, have you managed to get anything from this video?" he asked her.

"Jack," she said, slightly annoyed, "Do you think I would have showed you this if I had found nothing?"

Jack didn't say anything. He didn't have to. It was a fair point. He knew Chloe wouldn't be sitting around wasting his time. So she continued. She cued the tape up so the counter read 2:13:45 AM. A black SUV rolled up in the driveway, and two men got out. She paused it there.

"I was able to get the license plate number of the SUV and run it through the DMV database," she told him.

"What'd you find out?"

"The car is registered to a Lucas Wechsler. Born in Bamberg, Germany in 1954. Moved to the United States in 1989," said Chloe, reading off the screen.

"And where's he living now?" asked Jack.

Chloe hit some buttons on the keyboard, and came up with the information.

"He's living in an apartment in Glendale, in unit 207," she said.

"Great, thanks," said Jack, hurrying off to tell Bill about the newest lead. He made his way up the stairs to his office. Bill was on the phone, but he saw Jack through the glass walls, and motioned for him to come in.

Jack entered quickly, and Bill hung up the phone. Bill didn't tell him who he was talking to, and Jack didn't ask. It wasn't important.

"What have you got Jack?" asked Bill.

"Chloe's found a possible lead," Jack told him.

"Great. Get Chloe, Milo, Curtis and Morris ready for a briefing in five. I want you there too," said Bill.

"Yes sir," said Jack, taking his orders and leaving. He went down the stairs, and came upon Milo.

"Milo, Bill wants you in on a briefing in five minutes. Could you tell Morris and Curtis?" said Jack.

"Sure thing Jack," said Milo, who was already off in search of his two coworkers.

Jack went back over to Chloe's station, and told her about the briefing. The two headed over to the briefing room, finding Bill already there, and were soon joined by Morris, Curtis and Milo. They all took seats around the table, except for Bill.

"As you all know, former agent Stan Haverill was killed early this morning," Bill said, "We have reason to believe he was killed by members of a German terrorist group. Chloe, what have you managed to find so far?"

Chloe took a deep breath, and repeated her findings.

"The Haverill's had a surveilliance camera in their driveway, and it managed to pick up two men in a black SUV. I ran the plate through the DMV, and it belongs to a man called Lucas Wechsler. He was born in Germany, and moved here about 20 years ago. I'm still running a background check on him. It should be done within a few minutes," said Chloe.

"And do we have a current address for him?" asked Milo.

"Yeah. Well, maybe. The file from the DMV said he's living in an apartment complex in Glendale, but there's no proof he's actually living there. I'll know more once the background check comes back," she said.

"Alright," said Bill, "Curtis, I want you to have a tac team ready. If the situation in Glendale pans out, I want you and your men to be ready. Inform them of the situation. Milo and Morris, I want you both to look up any German terrorist groups that would have had a reason to kill Haverill."

They all nodded their heads, understanding their tasks.

"Good. Then we're done here," said Bill, dismissing everyone, "Chloe, let me know as soon as something comes up on his background check."

Chloe got up to leave, followed by Jack.

"And Jack?" said Bill.

Jack stopped and turned around.

"I want you with Curtis if they end up going in," he told him.

"Yes sir," said Jack.

Chloe returned to her station, Jack right behind her. The surveillance video was still on pause on her screen.

"Is there anything else useful on this tape?" Jack asked her.

All of a sudden, Chloe looked very uncomfortable. Jack didn't like that look. Not one bit.

"Chloe, what is it?" he asked concerned. But she didn't answer him. She didn't know how. Normally she would have just come right out and said it, but she couldn't. Not this time.

"Chloe. What is on the tape?" asked Jack, a little more forceful this time, "Let me watch it." He reached over to the keyboard, to resume the tape, but Chloe quickly stopped him.

She couldn't let him watch it. She had to protect him. His eyes were demanding an answer. She couldn't think of anything to say. So all she said was, "They killed Stan in the driveway."

It was so quiet, you could barely hear her. But Jack heard her, and he understood. They killed Stan in the driveway. All captured on the video camera. She had watched it. And she didn't want him to have to.

He felt something tugging on his heart. He knew she wanted to protect him and he was grateful for her. She was only trying to do what he thought was right. For a minute he felt guilty about putting her in such an uncomfortable situation.

"Chloe, please just let me watch it."

And she did. She knew he understood what was on it, and she knew he understood what she was trying to do. So as long as he knew, it would be alright.

So once again, she hit play, and they book took a deep breath.

He prepared himself to watch one of his good friends be physically killed.

She prepared herself to watch him get emotionally killed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah, yeah. Not much happened, I know. I'm trying to get a thick plot going here. **

**Anyways, review, and let me know what you think. I promise something exciting will happen eventually.**

**Thanks for sticking with me!!**

**xx Jess.**


	4. Empty Spaces

Wow. Hey guys. It's been almost…3 years since I updated? I think I get the reward for worst updater ever. Many apologies. It's not all that great, but I haven't written in a LONG time. I'm out of practice, but I promise it'll get better!

She never left his side as he watched. His eyes never left the screen. Not even when the fatal blow was delivered. It was almost eerie. Eventually his eyes diverted from the screen, and Chloe took this as her cue to stop the video.

Jack briefly rubbed his forehead and let out a breath. He pushed his chair back and put his head in his hands.

"This shouldn't have happened," he said, shaking his head, "It shouldn't have happened."

"You couldn't have done anything Jack," she responded, "It had nothing to do with you."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, but he quickly shrugged it away. Standing up abruptly, he startled her.

"How could you possibly know that Chloe?" he yelled. "How?"

The volume of his voice caused Chloe to flinch, and others to turn their attention to them. Jack stormed off, past Chloe, and off of the main floor. Chloe remained where she was, unsure of what had just happened.

Milo, who had overheard everything from his station, made his way over towards Chloe, who was now sitting.

"Chloe, you ok?" he asked.

"Fine Milo," she answered.

"I just wanted to make sure. I saw Jack's outburst. You sure you're ok?"

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I told you. I'm fine," she answered, annoyance in her voice.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice. It wouldn't hurt to return the action." He turned around and walked back to his station. Chloe watched him leave, and then turned her attention back to her computer screen.

Although she was intently staring at the screen, she couldn't focus for the life of her. She was worried about Jack. She always knew deep down that he wasn't Superman; that he got scared too. But seeing it somehow made it a truth, not just a thought. And it bothered her.

Finally, it was Bill who disturbed her from her thoughts.

"Have you seen Jack?" he asked her.

"Um, he was here a few minutes ago. He probably just stepped out for a minute," she said. Then, more quietly she added, "He watched the video."

"Oh. I see," he said, "I need you to find him for me." Inwardly, she cringed.

"Yes sir," she replied obediently.

She rose from her chair, and walked off in the direction she had seen Jack go only a few minutes before. As she started down the hall, it occurred to her she didn't have a clue where he was. She stopped for a moment, and tried to think.

She shook her head, and took a left down the hall, stopping at the fourth door on the right. It was just an empty room. A useless room. In fact, it was a sad room. A few months before, couches and tables had been placed inside. For no real reason. However, the furniture went unnoticed and the room was rarely used.

Except by Jack. He liked the room. He liked the couches and tables. For no real reason. He went there to be alone. To calm himself. She knew it was where he went.

She stood outside the door, unsure of whether or not she should knock. After a brief debate in her head, she lightly knocked while opening the door.

"Jack?" she called softly, "Are you in here?"

The lights were all off. There were no windows. It was pitch black. After a few moments, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and she could make out a silhouette sitting on one of the couches. It was a silhouette she knew too well.

"Hey Jack. Mr. Buchanan's looking for you," she said quickly, "Just thought you should know."

She turned quickly to leave the room, but the sound of his voice made her stop.

"Chloe, wait," he said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

She shook her head.

"It's fine Jack. People snap at me all the time."

"You weren't doing anything wr-"

"Jack! Really. It's fine," she said, interrupting him, "Mr. Buchanan's waiting in his office."

"Thanks. I'll be right there." Despite his words, he made no indication that he planned on moving.

"Jack?" she asked, confused.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

She was glad the room was dark enough to not see his face. She couldn't bear to see the face that matched the sadness and desperation in his voice.

"Jack, where is all this coming from? It's fine, ok? Don't worry about it. Now, let's go."

On the floor, Bill was talking to Curtis when Jack and Chloe approached him.

"Oh, good. You're back. The background check came back on Wechsler. Everything checks out. We're gonna send the teams in. Jack, I need you to get ready."

"Sure thing," he said, nodding. He gave Chloe a brief pat on the back and walked off with Curtis.

"Chloe, the server's been acting up again. I want you to go check it before we send the teams out. We can't afford to have something go wrong."

In the server room she placed her phone down on the desk and started to get to work. She spent a few minutes looking over everything, but couldn't find anything wrong. She came to the assumption that it must have been the stupidity of some new analyst, rather than a faulty server.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to leave the room. All of a sudden she felt someone grab her from behind. Startled, but not helpless, she started kicking and flailing her arms in an attempt to escape. She thought she was getting the upper hand, until a cloth came down over her face. Then, all she knew was darkness.

Accompanied by Curtis, Jack returned to Bill.

"Ok Bill. The teams are ready. Are we good on this end?" asked Jack.

"Almost," he replied, "I'm waiting for Chloe to get back."

"Where'd she go?" asked Curtis.

"To check the server. Almost ten minutes ago," he said, looking at them.

"Ten minutes for Chloe to check the server?" asked Curtis, "I don't buy it."

"Just tell her to get up here," said Bill, "She's holding up the mission."

Curtis nodded, and broke out in a light jog toward the server room. He returned only a few seconds later.

"Well?" asked Bill, "Where is she?"

"I don't know," he replied.

"She wasn't there?" asked Jack.

"No. But this was," he said, holding out Chloe's phone.

They all knew Chloe never went anywhere without her phone. Something was very wrong, and Jack didn't like it one bit.


	5. Missing

Milo and Bill had quickly run off with a few others to do a quick search of the building. Jack and Curtis remained on the main floor, waiting for Bill to give the word to send them on their way.

"I don't like this one bit," said Jack shaking his head, "are you _sure_ she was down there?"

"Jack, we found her phone," said Curtis, holding it up, "she was there."

A few seconds later Milo approached them. Bill wasn't far behind.

"We've checked almost everywhere. She's not here," said Milo.

"Damn it," muttered Jack.

He couldn't comprehend what was going on. How could Chloe all of a sudden be missing from CTU? It didn't make sense. He had just seen her a few minutes ago.

"Did she use her access card to leave the building Milo?" Curtis asked.

Milo sat down at the station in front of him, and began typing away.

"Nope. She hasn't used it since she went into the service room," he replied a few moments later.

"Who was in there before her?" Jack asked.

Milo looked at the screen, and hit a few more keys.

"I was," he replied.

"And before that?"

"Nobody. At least not for a day or so."

"She never used it to leave the room?" asked Jack.

"Nope. The system has her going in, but not coming out," said Milo.

That wasn't what Jack wanted to hear. That wasn't what any of them wanted to hear. But deep down, they knew something wasn't right.

"Ok, we need to look at the big picture here. Chloe is missing I have the security tapes from that hallway being sent to a station as we speak." said Bill, "There's a team down there to see if anything was left behind. I believe Nadia's down there as well."

"What about Wechsler?" asked Curtis, "we should get a move on."

Bill nodded his head in agreement.

"I think that would be best."

Jack shook his head adamantly.

"No. Something is clearly wrong here. And if one of us were missing, you know Chloe would be the first to help. You of all people know that Bill," he said.

"And Chloe also wouldn't want you to put something as important as this mission on hold because of her."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe Chloe missing has to do with the Germans?" Jack asked, starting to raise his voice.

"Jack. There is no reason why they would want anything to do with Chloe. None. Right now, finding Wechsler and talking to him is the best thing you can do."

"Bill-" Jack began, but was soon cut off.

"I understand you're worried Jack. But we can't forget the whole mission just because Chloe's missing. We don't even have a lead."

"Then we'll get one," he responded. He took off in the direction of the server room.

He was taking large strides down the hall, but he quickly came to a stop. He was angry. He was worried. He took a few deep breaths to help him calm down; a trick Chloe had taught him.

He looked to the right and saw that he was at the door of the room that he had spoken to Chloe in, only an hour or so before.

He desperately wanted her to appear out of nowhere and shout "surprise!" He hoped he was dreaming. He pinched himself just to make sure.

Jack was convinced that Chloe's disappearance was somehow linked to the ordeal with the German terrorists. He didn't believe in coincidences. And he knew his gut was almost always right.

Chloe was his rock. The one constant in his life. And he couldn't help but think that somehow, this entire situation was his fault.

* * *

Chloe awoke to find herself on the floor in the back of what appeared to be a van. She tried to sit, only to find that her arms and legs had been bound.

Frantically, she tried to free her arms, but found her attempts to be useless. Defeated, she let out a sigh.

"Don't worry. We'll be there soon," said a voice.

Chloe turned her head to the front of the van. Seated near her feet was a man, in his mid-thirties with long black hair. She was unsure how she didn't notice him beforehand.

He spoke with an accent; that much she was sure of. It was most definitely European. Maybe Austrian or German. German? Her stomach dropped. The German terrorists. I've been kidnapped by German terrorists.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, trying her best to sound brave. She thought she did a good job.

The strange man, however, gave her no answer. He remained sitting, staring at the back wall of the van.

"Will you at least tell me why I'm lying on the floor of a van?" she asked.

Again, the man made no indication that he had heard her.

"Look sir. I can make this ride very unpleasant for you if that's what you're going for. I can ask questions for hours," she said.

This seemed to get his attention. He turned his head back toward her and slightly tilted it.

"Now there, I think you're wrong," he said.

The way he spoke to her, sent a shiver down Chloe's spine.

"I'm in charge back here, and I'm afraid I can make the ride very unpleasant for you."

To this threat, Chloe simply rolled her eyes.

"So it seems you don't believe me, is that right Miss. O'Brian?"

He moved his hand to the floor next to his right leg. She couldn't quite see what he was reaching for, but she heard him shifting things around. And they sounded heavy.

A few moments later, he was holding a large metal shovel in his hands.

"Still don't believe me?"

Chloe wasn't really feeling like doing the whole 'damsel in distress' ordeal, but she figured it would be better to be safe, than sorry. She willed herself not to roll her eyes or to make some comment that would upset the mystery man.

"That's better. You're a fast learner."

She managed to roll herself over, so she was now facing away from the man. She didn't like him. He gave her the creeps. Suddenly she felt something, almost a stabbing pain, on her head. Everything started to turn black, and for the second time that day, Chloe fell back into unconsciousness.

"What in the hell is going on back there?" asked an angry accented voice from the front of the truck.

"She was getting out of control," answered the black haired man, smiling.

" Somehow I don't buy that. Now cut it out. You know Lucas wants her in one piece," returned the voice from the front.

"She'll stay in one piece. She just might be a little banged up is all. No need to worry."

* * *

Sorry for the delay everyone. Clearly I've been busier this summer than I thought I would be!  
But thank you for all the reviews that I still get. And thanks for everyone who's made this story one of their favorites! I really appreciate it! 3


End file.
